


And So It Goes

by Merfilly



Series: A New Order [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epilogue, Gen, jar jar mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of negotiations for the Order, life goes on, and settles in its new course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So It Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, one and all, for the support I have seen for this series. I cherish every comment and kudo you left.

In the end, the Order, through negotiation with several system Senators and the leaders of those factions within itself, opted for renovating and expanding Temples that had fallen into disuse and also building enclaves scattered through the galaxy. The enclaves were where many _Vod'e_ settled, taking on support positions for their Jedi.

Many of these also hired out to the planets in their systems as special security as the army slowly dismantled to a smaller force working with the Fleet.

Anakin Skywalker was just as relieved that the army wasn't fully dismantled as neither Sith had been accounted for, and some Separatists were proving to have developed a taste for expansion. The enclave or Temple closest to these remained more fully staffed than others with troopers who were willing to defend the Republic.

A blanket amnesty had gone out for deserters who had never turned sides and borne arms against the Republic. That settled Rex down greatly; he'd worried over Cut and his family for a long time.

The largest part of change centered on children, though. The policy of leaving children with their families longer was extended. While the Jedi would not turn away a child that a family brought to them, they no longer encouraged the practice either. That those families that were identified were encouraged to settle near an enclave, if they wished, was now the practice suited Padmé, who had led the call for the Order reforming that aspect of their practices.

Her own twins, that she saw on her trips home to Naboo, were growing wild and strong in the Naboo enclave. Anakin was a doting father, and Ahsoka absolutely spoiled her god-children. She had taken them, and a squad of her men, to Shili, to share her homeworld with them. Jar Jar, likewise, had introduced them to the Gungan way of life, and neither child was timid in the wilds or the cities.

Padmé was certain she was going to come home one day to find them with pet kaadu one of these days, and it would be the joint fault of Ahsoka and Boss Nass.

`~`~`~`~`

When the twins were six, they solemnly came to their mother and father, holding hands as it was one of their peaceful days. Anakin put down the motivator he had been working on for a new droid, while Padmé set her data pad down, both giving the twins their full attention.

"Luke wants to train as a Jedi," Leia announced seriously. "But he wants to go to the Temple to train."

Anakin did not wince, but he wished the decision had been otherwise. "Not with Ahsoka?"

Luke shook his head. "I want to be a consular. She said she would try to teach me, but the better training would be at the Temple. And I'd see Momma more there."

"Alright," Padmé agreed, knowing her husband would not stand in the boy's way. "What about you, Leia?"

The girl raised her chin and Anakin had to stifle a laugh, because she looked so much like his wife. "I will be enrolling in the young legislator's program," she told them both. "I plan to run for Queen when I am old enough."

Padmé looked proudly at her, and smiled. "Then, that is what we will do for you both."

"And you'll both be the best at it," Anakin said, smugly.

`~`~`~`~`

"Ahsoka."

The woman turned from wiping the face of the child in front of her to see Rex standing in the door of her quarters, a bemused expression on his face.

"Just a minute, Rex," she said, turning back to the girl. "I'm going to go talk to my Captain, sweetie. Are you okay now?"

The little redhead nodded, and drew her legs up on the bed, wrapping her skinny little arms around them. Ahsoka smiled at her and went to the hallway, closing the door first.

"They told me you had gotten in, but I didn't expect you to have a little biter with you," he said, half-smiling. "Thought you said taking care of others' younglings was enough for you."

Ahsoka leaned back against the wall, shaking her head sadly. "Wound up on crisis response on that mission. Earthquake wiped out a large part of a city block. She's one of the few survivors… and the ones that were with her owe their lives to her."

Rex raised an eyebrow. "Force user?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Parents were in pretty bad shape, and were going to have to start over. They asked if she could go to the Temple. I asked her what she wanted, and she said she would go with me."

"But not to the Temple," Rex surmised, getting a nod. "Congratulations, _vod_ , you're a _buir_ ," he teased her, but he did feel sympathy for the youngling. Ahsoka, typical of her, stuck her tongue out at him.

"I've already filed the report, and the enclave approved me keeping her. I think Skyguy is shocked more than anyone else." Ahsoka turned her hands up and out. "I might have helped with the twins, but this is all on me now."

"And you'll have all of us still," Rex reminded. "She'll be a child of our clan, remember?"

Ahsoka brightened, and took his hands, squeezing them. "I know. Thank you, Rex."

"So what's her name?"

"Mara Jade." 

"Mara Jade is a lucky _ad_ to have you in her life, 'Soka," Rex told her before he let go and went on his way. "I'll tell the brothers to give you space and time, while she adjusts."

"You're wonderful, Rexter," she said before going back in to take care of the biggest responsibility she had ever taken on as a person, instead of a Commander.

`~`~`~`~`

Plo held the child in his arms, that fondly paternal set to his features evident despite the mask. He looked at his now adult foundling, and knew pride in her. How far they had come from what had been a traumatic event for her. From Jedi outcast and fugitive on the run to a Knight standing tall, taking on not a padawan, but a child to raise, Ahsoka had done well.

He looked around the Naboo enclave, as they welcomed the new child in their midst, and felt a peace in the Force that had long been lacking before Ahsoka's trial set events in motion. He would never regret his machinations that had brought this about. When Ahsoka hugged him, and took back her _ad_ , for she was raising the child in a mix of _Vod'e_ and Shili customs, Plo made his way over to Wolffe.

"A good thing we have begun," he said.

The commander made an annoyed noise, but Plo knew Wolffe was content too. They would go back home after the festivities, and life would settle into its proper course.

A new Order stood, stronger, farther-reaching, and with more compassion than ever, to guard the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

>  _ad_ = child, _buir_ = parent
> 
> kaadu = Gungan riding beast

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Choice Unwanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113570) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)
  * [A Meal Shared Leads to More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822683) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)




End file.
